


All I Want

by kathrynew30



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF, X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, Fingering, Fluff, Gryles, M/M, Pining, grimmy now with 16 year old harry, hes 17 later, though harrys only 16 briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrynew30/pseuds/kathrynew30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, One Direction is actually a finalist. With Rebecca and Matt, and of course with Nick hosting the Breakfast Show, it's part of his job to have the XF finalists on. Which means 1D is going to be in this studio. Harry Styles is going to be in his vicinity, knowing full well of the fact that Nick may have a tiny crush on him. Shit."</p>
<p>AU, in which Grimmy is the Breakfast Show host and One Direction have just been put together on X Factor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This only happened because of a dream that I had and then I became obsessed with writing a fic with Nick now and 16 year old Harry. Which I am not sorry for. This is the first fic I've actually finished about a year. And the first one I'm posting here. Even though, I've got about 30 unfinished ones lying about and one complete Larry that will eventually be posted. 
> 
> But thank you to anyone who decides to read this. I'm actually quite pleased with it, surprisingly. Also, thanks to my best friend Cecily for reading this and telling me it gave her Gryles feels even though she doesn't ship Gryles. 
> 
> Also, I'm posting this from my iPad and it is ridiculously annoying, so I apologize in advance for mistakes from the way it's posted. 
> 
> Title is from the Kodaline song.

 

 

 

 

"He's cute, right?" Nick's staring at the TV, wine glass in hand.

 

Aimee turns to him, eyebrows slightly raised, "That one? The curly haired boy in One Direction?"

 

The VT for One Direction is playing out on the screen, with said curly haired boy talking about how excited they are to be on X Factor and being nervous of their first live performance. Nick can't keep his eyes of Harry Styles. To be fair, he was intrigued back when he auditioned by himself. But even more so when he made it through in a group. "Yes? You can't deny he isn't cute." _Because really._  


 

Aimee just shakes her head. "You do realize he's sixteen, right Grimmy?"

 

"It's not like I'm gonna do anything, it's a TV programme. Besides that's legal age."

 

"They just get younger and younger every time."

 

"All I said was he's cute. That's it. Not that I wanna shag him. It doesn't matter, they probably won't be on the show long anyway."

 

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

 

"So, on the show this Friday, we've got the X Factor finalists and their mentors," Nick announces on his show.

 

Of course Finchy pipes in with, "I bet you're excited."

 

Nick sighs, "And why's that?"

 

"Because a young Harry Styles will be on the show."

 

And Nick wants to bash his head into the desk. This all got out of hand. So, he sent some tweets throughout X Factor about Harry, that may have strayed into slight inappropriateness. But he didn't think it'd matter early on, seeing as how he'd convinced himself that One Direction wouldn't make it past the first live show.

 

Now, One Direction is actually a finalist. With Rebecca and Matt, and of course with Nick hosting the Breakfast Show, it's part of his job to have the XF finalists on. Which means 1D is going to be in this studio. Harry Styles is going to be in his vicinity, knowing full well of the fact that Nick may have a tiny crush on him. _Shit._  


 

"Fincham! What kind of person do you think I am? Goodness. I'm excited to meet Matt Cardle. Big fan of that guy."

 

Matt only smirks and Nick wraps up his link as quickly as possible, while scoping out what he can murder Finchy with.

 

 

 

\-----------------------

 

 

 

"After this record, One Direction will be in this very studio with Simon Cowell." He hopes he sounds as normal as possible while he queues up the next song. But he can see One Direction waiting in the Live Lounge. More specifically, Harry. It's a little distracting.

 

He met them all briefly when Tina was doing the news and had managed not to stammer when shaking Harry's hand. But he did notice a slight tinge to his cheeks, which was a plus. But he could also feel Finchy's smirk behind him.

 

The boys and Simon all file back into the studio, a couple of them sharing mics. They're the first ones out of the contestants on, mostly because they were the first ones in. He likes that. That they're young and excited and get to radio interviews early. Makes him hope that they stay that way and that fame won't completely ruin them.

 

The music is coming to an end and he's nervous. Which is ridiculous. But his eyes catch Harry's, who's smiling shyly at him. It gives him a little boost of confidence, so he quickly winks at him, before fading up his mic.

 

"That was The 1975 with Sex on BBC Radio 1. And for those just tuning in, we've got some very exciting guests in. It's only bloody One Direction and Simon Cowell!" There's clapping from everyone in the studio. No matter what the others say, they're probably just as excited about having them in as Nick is.

 

But Nick definitely isn't focusing on Harry's dimpling smile or his stupidly lush lips as he thanks them with the other boys. Or how he pulls the mic closer to his face. Oh God. "Hi, One Direction."

 

They all chorus a "hi!" together, in perfect unison. _Of course._  


 

"And hello there, Simon Cowell."

 

Simon's got his sunglasses on, not smiling as he looks to Nick. "Hi, Nicholas." 

 

Christ, he thought he was intimidating on TV. "So, how are you lot?"

 

There's a whole mix of "good," "excited," and "tired."

 

"I'm assuming nervous is a given feeling for you all then?"

 

Liam turns to the mic nearest him, "Definitely. I'm pretty sure the nervous butterflies haven't left us since we auditioned."

 

"So, do you think you have a chance of winning?"

 

Simon steps up to his mic, "There's definitely more than chance for them."

 

But Harry cuts him off from saying anything more. "We'd love to win. But just to make it this far, for us, is amazing."

 

"Especially not having been a band until the show and being thrown together so suddenly," Louis adds.

 

Nick nods, smiling. "Well, I'm sure your fans will do everything in their power to get you to the final on Sunday."

 

Matt passes him a paper with a list of questions from Twitter and texts. "Okay, well we've got some questions for you from said fans. First one is for Harry." Nick mentally curses Fincham. "It just says 'y u so fit.' Well Rebecca in London wants to know why you so fit, Harold?" Of course that's the first question Matt has to give him and knows that Nick will read anything in front of him.

 

All the boys giggle, while there's a dark shade of red high on Harry's cheeks. All the while, Nick's trying to keep his face neutral.

 

"Um," Harry stammers out, "I don't really...I don't know."

 

Louis thankfully steps in for Harry. "It's because of his curly locks. Isn't that right, Curly?" He reaches over, running a hand through his hair that makes Harry grin and Nick _seethe._  


 

"That's definitely the secret," Niall laughs. "We're all gonna start curling our hair.

 

The boys and even Simon laugh, while Harry's grin turns to Nick, which he ends up returning. But throughout the rest of the show, Nick begins plotting ways in which he can completely destroy Matt. 

 

Luckily, the rest of the interviews pass by rather quickly and when all the contestants and judges have been on, Nick queues up two records, ready to say his goodbyes. Of course, One Direction is the last ones to leave. Simon having left as well. But there's a hint of mischief in the air surrounding the boys.

 

"Bye, Grimmy!" Niall cheers, pulling him into a hug. "We're all big fans."

 

The rest nod along, following Niall's lead with the hugs, but leave Harry for last. Of course.

 

Just before he gets a chance to say anything to him, the rest of the boys call out about going to the toilets and canteen. Twats, all of them.

 

Even Finchy and Fiona have turned their attentions to their computers in the studio. So, he's essentially alone in the Live Lounge with Harry Styles.

 

"Well, thanks for having us. It was fun."

 

"Just doing my duty," he mock salutes. God, he's being awkward around a sixteen year old. He's nearly thirty, he shouldn't be acting so weird.

 

Luckily, Harry laughs, dimples on display. "So are you going to vote for us?" He's so full of hope, Nick could burst.

 

"Hmm, not sure. I'm quite the fan of Cardle." Sarcasm, he can do that, because otherwise he'll end up saying how he'll spend his entire Saturday night texting in his votes for them.

 

"Heyyy," Harry pulls out a slight pout, which brings Nick's attention to his lips.

 

He's a tease without even fully comprehending it. It makes it worse that Nick's practically seen him naked. Xtra Factor having shown him literally wearing nothing, with a very generous "X" covering his bits. Shit, now he's staring at Harry's lips, thinking about him naked.

 

Chuckling, he tries to clear the awful thoughts from his mind and turns away from him. "Kidding, Styles. I'll break the polls by voting so much for you."

 

This obviously makes him grin and Nick's fixing to do something stupid, like kiss him, when there's a knock on the window from the studio. It's Finchy and he points to a non-existent watch, meaning the records are almost over. Damn. Although, it's probably for the best. 

 

"Well, it was nice meeting you Harold."

 

Harry's smile is positively blinding now, before he pulls Nick into a tight hug. "You, too."

 

"You guys will be fine. Win or lose." It's true, he's seen the hysteria they cause already.

 

"Cheers."

 

They break apart and Harry reluctantly makes his way out, while Nick moves to the studio. "See you around, Popstar!" He calls just before he races to the mic to start a new link.

 

Finchy gives him a knowing look as he's just a tiny bit late speaking after Katy Perry ends.

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

One Direction lost. Coming in third place with Matt Cardle winning the show. Nick finished a bottle of wine that night after having seen the dejected and heartbroken faces of One Direction on stage.

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

"Harry S. in London would like to be woken up by Kesha this morning, because he needs to up for tour rehearsals. I wonder if that's Harry Styles of X Factor fame? Either way, here's a bit of Kesha to wake you up this fine morning."

 

Nick is still grinning as he finishes the Waking Up Song at the prospect of Harry listening to his show. It's confirmed a few minutes later when he receives a tweet from Harry.

 

**Harry_Styles: @grimmers Thanks for waking me up this morning. Needed it. xx**

 

He replies back before he can rethink it.

 

**grimmers: @Harry_Styles Anytime pal. xx**

 

The two kisses are only added on because Harry did so first. In his defense.

 

Matt clears his throat, gaining his attention. "So, still flirting with underage boys?"

 

"He's not underage, jesus. Besides, he'll be seventeen in like a month."

 

"Got the countdown ready then? But okay, so when you're thirty, he still won't be legal to drink? Good one, Nicholas."

 

Well, it's official, Matt is not making it out of this studio alive today. "There's nothing going on. We're not even proper mates, we've only met the once."

 

Doesn't mean he hasn't thought about him in other ways. But that's for his mind and wanks and that's it.

 

"You going to the X Factor tour?"

 

Nick just rolls his eyes, because he's never gone before. Why would he go now, just because someone he thinks is somewhat fit will be there? "Wouldn't be caught dead, mate."

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

 

"Liv! Let's go!" Nick shouts to the guest room where his niece is in.

 

"Gimme a second!!" She yells back, annoyed at being rushed.

 

It's fifteen minutes later when she finally steps out, looking far too dolled up for a concert.

 

"Who're you trying to impress?"

 

"I may meet Harry Styles." She says it with so much hope, as if he actually has the power to make that happen.

 

"I can't just get us in backstage, love."

 

"You could, you guys are friends."

 

"Not that close where I can just phone him up and ask. I don't even have his number."

 

Liv gapes at him, "How do you not? I thought you always got the numbers of the blokes you wanna shag?"

 

"Oh my god, I don't wanna shag him! That's all you."

 

This time, she raises an eyebrow at him. "Whatever you say, Nick. He's fit, we both know it."

 

"Absolutely awful. I'm not gonna abuse what little friendship I have with the guy."

 

"Uh huh, okay." Her tone is so full of sarcasm. It must run in the family.

 

He can't text him, because honestly, he doesn't have his number. Not having had the courage to actually ask Harry for it. So, he decides to take the subtle approach, because it's the least he could do for Liv. Not that she really deserves it.

 

**grimmers: X Factor tour tonight! Ready for some Wagner!**

 

Liv just shakes her head, but is grinning when she reads the tweet. Probably hoping she'll get the chance to charm the pants off a certain popstar. Which if he has anything to do with it, won't happen. Because he'll be doing the charming.

 

He receives a DM five minutes later when they're in the taxi. It's of course from Harry.

 

**Come by backstage tonight. xxx**

 

It's followed by his mobile number.

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

"Grimmy!" Surprisingly, it's Niall who shouts his name, before pulling him into a hug. They're not even at the dressing rooms, Niall just happened to be walking through the hallway and saw them. "Harry's gonna be thrilled when he sees you."

 

"Cool," he dumbly replies. Because why must he be tempted so horribly?

 

They walk through the door and are met with the rest of One Direction. Louis and Zayn are playing FIFA, Liam is talking on his mobile, and Harry has just stepped out of another room wearing nothing but a pair of joggers. No top. Oh god.

 

"Hey guys, Grimmy's here!" Niall announces to the room, which receives muttered "hi's" from the rest. Except Harry, who has lit up like a fucking Christmas tree.

 

"This is my niece Liv, as well." Realizing she hasn't been introduced yet. But she only manages a wave to the ones who are paying attention. She's probably trying so hard not to be an actual fangirl. Bless.

 

"Hiya, Grimmy. Liv." Harry saunters over, not bothering to put a shirt on. Liv and him are both staring a bit too hard to be normal. It's also probably horrible that him and his nineteen year old niece find the same seventeen year old fit. He's going to hell. Probably.

 

"You alright, Popstar?" He's not sure why this nickname has stuck, but it makes Harry smile, so he's not changing it now.

 

"Good. Great, actually. Tonight was sick. What'd you guys think?"

 

"It was alright," he shrugs nonchalantly, but then directs his attention at Liv, who's still too stunned to speak. "This one probably has no voice from the amount of screaming she was doing for you lot."

 

"I bet you were screaming, too."

 

He really wants to say some comment about making him scream, but much to his credit, he refrains. Instead he shakes his head, "Sorry, babe. I've got the radio in the morning. Couldn't waste my best asset."

 

"Oh, how could I forget?"

 

"My devastatingly good looks distracted you, probably."

 

Harry's answering smirk makes Nick want to die. Harry's not allowed to be so cheeky and charming at seventeen. He was an awkward fucker at seventeen. To be honest, he still is. But now he can pick up fit boys, whereas at seventeen he was dating a girl. Rough seas.

 

"Liv, you wanna get some pictures?" Niall interjects, probably noting the weird flirting he's doing with Harry. He's fairly sure Niall is his favorite.

 

It breaks Liv out of her daze and she nods as they move further into the room. But Harry and Nick stay where they're at.

 

"Glad you could make it."

 

Nick waves his hand, as if it's no big deal. "Doing it for the family," pointing at Liv. But he winks, to show Harry it's not entirely true. As if Harry didn't already know.

 

"Of course, got any plans tonight?"

 

And christ, that question shouldn't send such thrills through Nick. "Uh, just taking that one home," he glances at Liv and sees her happily chatting to Liam, who's now off the phone, "then sleep. Since I do have to be up in less than seven hours for work."

 

Harry sighs, "right."

 

"The life of a popstar doesn't work well with a morning radio DJ."

 

Biting his lip, Harry nods, but doesn't look all that deterred by his words. "What about this weekend?"

 

"Aren't you on tour?"

 

"We've got Saturday off."

 

This probably isn't wise. Like at all. There's nearly a thirteen year age gap between them. He shouldn't even be thinking of wanting Harry round his house. But maybe Harry just wants to be friends. That's plausible. "We could go to lunch somewhere. Or something." He tries not to make it sound like a date. He doesn't wanna date Harry, nor get into his pants.

 

"That would be brilliant."

 

"Cool. I'll text or something." Still so awkward.

 

"Alright." And the smile on Harry's face seriously has not left since Nick walked in. 

 

This is such a bad idea. "Well, we should be on our way."

 

"Right."

 

"Liv, come get a picture with Harry so we can go." He calls over to his niece, who's just finishing up photos with the other boys.

 

"Okay, old man." But she still bounds over to them, giddy at the turn of events tonight.

 

Liv and Harry get a couple snaps together, before Louis runs over. "We need a pic of you and Haz," he grins at Nick, taking Harry's phone.

 

Obviously, everyone knows of his crush on Harry and loves exploiting it. Damn them all. It's nice, though, that Harry flushes as they stand next to each other. And because it would be weird otherwise, he wraps an arm around his shoulders, while Harry's own arm moves out to wrap around his waist.

 

The height difference isn't staggering,  he knows Harry's still growing, but it's definitely there, and it makes his heart clench and regrettably, his dick twitch. 

 

"Okay, all set," Louis chirps, throwing the phone back at Harry, while they reluctantly pull apart.

 

"Thanks," Harry mumbles, before turning to Nick. "So, I'll see you Saturday?"

 

"Yeah, course."

 

Beaming, Harry wraps his arms around him in a tight hug, which he obviously returns. All the while, he tries not to think of how nicely he fits into his arms. "Bye, Grimmy."

 

"See you, Popstar."

 

And then, that's it. They're making their way out of the venue, searching for a taxi home, after having a loud chorus of goodbyes from the boys. But all his mind can think of is that he has Harry Styles' number and a plan to see him in two days. They're gonna spend time together. Just the two of them. God.

 

"So," Liv drags out the word, as they climb into the cab, "got a date with a popstar, then?"

 

"Not a date. Just lunch with a friend."

 

Laughing, she settles into the seat next to him. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you gotta tell yourself."

 

It is what he's gonna tell himself, because it's true. Despite the little insignificant urge in him that wants to pin Harry to his bed and see if the flush on his cheeks spreads to other parts of him.

 

And he certainly does not go home and wank over thoughts of Harry's lips around his cock.

 

 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

  
**Harry_Styles:** **Awake for no reason. But I'm listening to the @R1Breakfast show. Good tunes this morning @grimmers**   


 

 

\------------------------

 

Saturday comes too soon. And Nick is staring at his wardrobe, willing for something that will make him look fit and young jump onto his body.

 

Sighing, he goes for a standard jumper, but pairs it with his tightest jeans. Ones where he can't even properly sit down in and make him feel like he's losing oxygen. But they make his legs and ass look great. So, there's that.

 

It's ridiculous, really. Harry and him just have plans for lunch. That's it. Just a meeting of two friends. Two friends that texted all of yesterday. Some messages even bordering on inappropriate flirting. But still, just friends. And he's still trying (and failing) to tell himself that he doesn't want Harry like that. His brain knows it's wrong. It's his dick that is the traitor in this situation.

 

His phone buzzes on his counter, as he's fixing his hair. A message from Harry. Of bloody course.

 

**There's a man on the tube that looks just like you.**

 

More texts come through before he can reply.

 

**It's weird**

 

**Trying to take a photo now**

**Oh god he saw**

**Just know your doppelganger is out there**

 

Nick grins. After all their conversations and texts, he's still so fond of him. Normally the novelty of someone new wears off after he's spoken to them, but not with Harry. He's young, charming, gorgeous, but also a complete idiot. 

 

**I think I may go to lunch with him instead**

 

All Nick can reply back with is a wounded " _heyyyyyyy_."

 

**xxxx**

 

_Why're you on the tube? Youre famous_

 

**I'm not THAT famous. I like the tube.**

 

He can pretty much see the pout on Harry's face. It also makes Nick's heart clench at Harry still taking public transport. Not letting the hoards of girls go to his head. He just hopes he always stays so grounded. 

 

As much as he's obsessed with crazy popstars, he doesn't really enjoy being friends with them. Preferring to watch the train wreck from afar, rather than being part of it. And Harry's definitely not the kind to go off the rails.

 

**I've gotta change trains. See you in a bit. xxxxx**

 

_Alright popstar. xxx_

 

So fond. Ridiculously fond of a boy he's met twice.

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

Nick's a few minutes late to the cafe, mostly because he kept re-thinking his outfit, making sure his hair still looked alright, and telling himself he wouldn't flirt with Harry. The latter went out the window the second he saw Harry.

 

Harry's sitting in a booth in the back, he's got a beanie over his hair, just a few stray curls peaking out. And he's got a low cut top on and incredibly tight jeans, as well. He hopes to god his lust isn't showing on his face.

 

Harry hasn't spotted him yet. "Hello, Harold," he says when he's close enough.

 

Grinning, Harry quickly stands up. "Nick!" And he is immediately enveloped into a hug. 

 

Once they pull apart, they end up smiling goofily at each other. As if they haven't seen each other in ages. They're broken out of their spell, when the waitress clears her throat behind them. To which they immediately situate themselves in the booth, facing each other. They both order their drinks, while Harry's eyes stay completely locked on his.

 

He's gonna be the death of him, that one.

 

"So, how was your show last night?" He knows it was the last X Factor tour show in London.

 

"Amazing. It seems to get better every night."

 

"Where you lot of to next?"

 

"Cardiff. We leave tomorrow morning."

 

"Looks like we've only got today then, before you leave forever." He sighs dramatically, feigning hurt. 

 

Harry only rolls his eyes. "It's a tour of the UK, it's not like I'm leaving for war." His voice goes quieter with his next words, "but I guess that means we should make the most of now."

 

Alarm bells are going off in his head, because yes, definitely flirting, and Nick's fairly sure he is dead. This is what death looks like, right? Harry Styles flirting with you in a cafe? He barely manages to get out a "yeah." 

 

Harry, the bastard, just smirks, and then kicks his leg under the table, but doesn't make any effort to move his foot where it's now rubbing against his shin. 

 

He can make it through this lunch, without jumping Harry's bone. More than likely.

 

 

\----------------

 

 

"You know," Harry glances at Nick over his wine glass, "I used to have a massive crush on you back when you were on T4." 

 

Somehow, after the footsie under the table and unsubtle flirting, Nick invited Harry back to his house. Then decided wine would be good. Harry readily agreed and Nick couldn't give a shit that he's not legal to drink. He's only a year off anyway.

 

"Used to?"

 

Harry just grins wider, turning fully towards him on the couch. One of his knees his bent up and is just barely pressing into Nick's thigh. "Yeah, you've gotten too old now. You're almost thirty, you know?"

 

Groaning, he swats at Harry's leg. "Oh my god, I hate you." He doesn't need reminding of his age.

 

Instead of apologizing, Harry sets his glass down and moves closer to Nick. "Actually, I'm probably more attracted to you now than before."

 

This is not happening. He can't breathe. "Harry."

 

"It's true. You're fit."

 

It manages to startle a laugh out of Nick, because here's Harry "I Make Girls Swoon" Styles calling him fit. "Not even, babe."

 

But Harry just shakes his head and places a hand on his thigh, "You are." And he moves even closer, face just inches away from Nick's. "I'd watch you on Sweat The Small Stuff and then go to my room to wank off to thoughts of you."

 

Now he's dead. "Fucking hell," he breathes out, because he's completely lost control of this situation. They're not even drunk, not having finished one glass of wine.

 

Then, before he can do or say anything else, Harry is throwing a leg over him, straddling his thighs. He's staring at him, green eyes wide, with just a hint of nervousness. As if maybe, after all of this, he's read Nick wrong.

 

Really, he should push him off, not get into anything, with a seventeen year old popstar who's just starting out in the business. But he's wanted Harry basically since he sang "Isn't She Lovely" on national television.

 

So, pushing thoughts of what is right and wrong, he grabs the back of Harry's head, pulling him in. Harry moans into his mouth when their lips meet, as if he's been waiting ages for this moment. (Which according to Harry, he has been.)

 

Running one hand through Harry's hair, he pushes the beanie off, his other hand moves to his thigh, rubbing up and down. While Harry's hands can't seem to keep still. They go from gripping his shirt, to his hair, neck, to his chest. When Nick pushes his tongue into his mouth, he moans louder, as his hips start to rock forward a little.

 

Bringing the hand that's on Harry's thigh round to his arse, he grabs, pulling him forward, trying to get a steady motion going between their bodies. His jeans have gotten even tighter (if that's even possible), and he can feel Harry straining through his own and all he can think is _too much clothes._  


Apparently, Harry has the same thought, because he pulls away from Nick's lips and leans back on his thighs, as he pulls his shirt over his head. Nick just has to touch the bare skin in front of him, his hands moving over his chest, while Harry just looks at him, slightly embarrassed. He figures, it's probably for the lack of muscles there and the still slight roll of baby fat on him. But Nick just wants to sink his teeth into the skin there.

 

Moving forward, he starts to press small kisses down his neck, nipping lightly. Before making his way to his chest, hands massaging the skin of his stomach. He glances up at him, as his lips wrap around one of his puffy nipples, and sees Harry's head thrown back. Feels his hands clenched on his shoulders. Sucking lightly, he makes Harry lean back further, so he can move farther down his body. His lips travel down, only to met by not-so-smooth skin. 

 

And god, that's right, Harry's got four nipples, and he's just come into contact with one of the extra ones.

 

It surprises a laugh out of it, not that it's weird (though it is, he thought it was weird when he found out on Xtra Factor) but more so because of the situation they're in. He's watched this boy for months on TV and now he's sat on his lap in his lounge. It's absolutely ridiculous. 

 

"What's so funny?" There's a small pout on his lips and slight edge to his voice. 

 

It makes Nick just want to kiss him. So he does. Sitting back up, in between giggles, he pecks Harry's lips. Though, it's not returned, since Harry's too busy glaring. "You have four nipples."

 

"Yes," he says it sharply. Probably scared Nick may call him a freak. Maybe push him away and tell him he's too young. 

 

But really, Nick adores all the weird quirks to Harry. To his body, his personality. It's all so ridiculously endearing.

 

"And?"

 

"And," Nick pointedly looks at Harry, the giggles having seeped out of him,  "I wanna see how sensitive they are. I wanna see how sensitive the rest of you is."

 

Harry's eyes darken and the sigh he lets out turns into a groan as Nick moves to stand up, taking Harry with him. He gets the idea and wraps his arm and legs around Nick.

 

Those lips are pressing kisses to his jaw and mouth and it's all very distracting for Nick, who's trying really hard not to drop Harry on the way to his room. He just wants Harry in his bed. _Now._  


(It was only a matter of time before he'd admit that he wants Harry.)

 

They somehow manage to get into his room without someone dead or concussed. So Nick drops him onto the bed a little ungracefully. But it doesn't matter, Harry is gazing up at  him, lips bruised and all laid out in front of him, with his skin flushed a dark red.

 

Good to know the flush on his chest matches the one on his cheeks.

 

"Harry." It's all he can say, because he shouldn't fuck him. Shouldn't even be doing this in the first place. But scarily, he wants all of it with him. "Have you done this before?" 

 

Shaking his head, he looks away sheepishly. "No, I've had sex, but I've never been with a man. I've wanted to, though." He looks back at Nick and a little more firmly says "I want to."

 

Leaning over him, Nick kisses him hard, teeth clashing. He realizes there's still too much between them, never having finished undressing in the lounge. He pulls away, getting his jumper and top off in one go, while Harry's hands start work on his belt. Once he's got the button popped and zipper down, Nick moves to stand up to properly take his trousers off, taking his pants with it. 

 

Harry's eyes widen, but still looks wild with lust as he eyes him and beckons Nick over. Quickly, he settles back on top of him, making quick work of Harry's own ridiculously tight jeans and pants.

 

When they're both naked, Harry kisses him, sighing into his mouth, while pulling lightly at his hair. But all too soon, Harry pushes him onto his back before going to straddle him again. Except this time, it's just skin on skin, their cocks rubbing together. 

 

They both groan at the sensation, before Harry starts making his way down Nick's body.

 

Oh God. _Oh. God._ This was the main fantasy when Nick would wank over him. Harry in between his legs, lips stretched around him. And for some reason (Nick's still not sure what he did to deserve it) it's coming true. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Harry grabs hold of Nick, leaning down to wrap his lips around the head of his dick.

 

"Jesus," he breathes out, gripping the sheets beneath him. It's taking all his will power not to thrust up into that mouth.

 

Smirking lightly, Harry goes to take more of him into his mouth. His tongue is doing things that should be illegal. And while Nick can tell he's new to this, he's still insanely good that it makes him question whether or not Harry lied about never being with a guy before.

 

Nick's hand finds Harry's hair, gripping it, but not pulling at it, just little tugs that make Harry moan around him. And that's good for future references.

 

Harry's mouth continues to work over him, his hand covering what his mouth can't fit. But still tries to take him deeper each time he goes back down.

 

"Harry," he moans his name out, "'m close." He should be embarrassed with how quick it's taken him, but he's been aroused for quite some time. It's surprise he's lasted this long, really.

 

Instead of pulling off, Harry takes him farther, Nick's cock touching the back of his throat. He chokes a little, but goes for it. Nick's hand tightens in his hair as a warning, before he's coming down his throat.

 

"Jesus Christ." Now he knows he's dead. Or dreaming. But when he's actually able to breathe again, he looks up at Harry, who looks insanely wrecked, but is staring at him curiously, while still achingly hard.

 

"How was that?"

 

Nick is so fond, _God._ "Come here," he pulls Harry back up, kissing him when he's in reach. Normally he's not a fan of tasting himself, but with Harry, it's insanely sexy. "Absolutely mind blowing, babe."

 

And Harry's smile is blinding, as if he's completely chuffed by the compliment.

 

So, to return the favor, he reaches down, taking hold of Harry in his hand, wanking him slowly.

 

"Nick, please," Harry breathes into his mouth.

 

"What do you want, love?"

 

In between a moan, he lets out a breathy "you."

 

"On your back, sweetheart." He kisses him once, letting go of Harry's cock, letting him fall onto his back, before straddling him this time. Reaching over, Nick grabs a bottle of lube from own of his drawers. "Are you sure?"

 

"God, yes." Harry's hips rise off the bed, begging to be touched. 

 

He lathers up two fingers, before grabbing one of Harry's legs, spreading him open and getting his hips into a higher position. "Just relax." And then he's slowly pushing a finger into him.

 

The moan Harry lets out has probably just woken up all of his neighbors. 

 

"Alright?"

 

He opens his mouth, as if to reply, but nothing comes out. So he just nods, trying to move his hips to get Nick to move his finger.

 

So Nick does, little thrusts, getting Harry used to the intrusion, before deeming him ready for a second. Once two are in him, he stretches his fingers, getting Harry ready for more, but still keeping a steady rhythm with the two already in him.

 

"Fuck." Harry's head is thrown back, with his back arched off the bed, and there's a slight sheen of sweat on his chest. "Fuck me."

 

As much as Nick would absolutely love to be inside Harry fully, he kind of wants to make him come just like this. And maybe, he's not quite ready to take Harry's virginity. (He's sure he'll be over that soon.)

 

So, he coats a third finger, rubbing a bit more lube around his rim, making sure he's ready for another one. He waits until Harry is completely relaxed and looking at him, before he pushes a last finger inside him. It's only then with a few more thrusts, that Harry comes messily between them, clenching around Nick tightly, his entire body shaking from the force of it.

 

Nick pulls his fingers out, rubbing Harry's thigh with his clean hand, as he whines at the loss. Quickly, he stands up going to wet a flannel to clean him up with.

 

When he walks back into the room, Harry's breathing has steadied a bit and is grinning over at him. The smile stays as cleans off the come and lube from his body.

 

"And how was that?" Nicks asks cheekily as he climbs back into the bed, pulling the duvet over both of them.

 

Harry curls into his side, fingers idly playing with his chest hair. "Absolutely mind blowing."

 

It makes Nick laugh and Harry grins up at him. So, he pulls Harry in closer and presses a kiss to his hair.

 

"So, we should do this again. Preferably after we've had a nap and some food." Leaning up, Harry looks so hopeful. As if Nick wouldn't want to do this again.

 

Nick leans down, kissing him fully on the mouth this time. "Sure, we'll get some takeaway later."

 

"And then you'll properly fuck me, yeah?"

 

"Oh my god, you absolute menace." But he kisses him hard, one hand on his head, the other on his back pulling him closer, as if to say "yes, absolutely."

 

After a few lazy kisses, they go back to cuddling, and then promptly fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

 

Once they've woken up, Nick orders them a curry, while they watch an old episode of Bake Off. Harry decides to just walk around his house naked, which in turn, is helpful. Especially when Nick decides to blow Harry on the couch. To which Harry decides to ride Nick, before coming a second time, just as Mary Berry is critiquing a trifle. 

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

"So, in about an hours time, we've got One Direction on. We'll be playing their single for the very first time ever!"

 

Nick's giddy. He can see Harry smiling at him through the Live Lounge, while the other boys make kissy faces at them. To which he immediately flips them off for. 

 

It's weird for him to think that a year ago, he was sat in his lounge, ogling over Harry on TV. Now he's _his_ and he's about to premiere their single.

 

Nick still doesn't know how he managed to bag himself Harry Styles. He's a proper popstar, who keeps getting more massive, while Nick just keeps getting older. But Harry wanted him. Came out for him. (And himself, of course) Had said to Nick one night, when he decided it, that "that bloke from Union J came out and no one minded, so why can't I?"

 

But there was hate. Of course there was. Because a near thirteen year age gap is kind of a big deal. But Harry didn't care. He didn't care that Nick was never one for relationships. He didn't care that some people didn't like that he was gay. Harry just wanted to be with Nick.

 

And Nick couldn't deny that he wanted to be with Harry. Completely. He had never been in love, only because there was never anyone who wanted love from Nick. But of course Harry had to come along and change that. And Nick seems to be in love with him more every day.

 

Like now, as Harry makes faces at him through the glass, before just walking into the studio.

 

"Hiya, Popstar."

 

Harry crowds into his space, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Hi."

 

"You alright?"

 

"Nervous. What if people hate it?"

 

Nick just shakes his head and makes Harry look up at him. "Nonsense. People will adore it." He kisses him lightly, while everyone around them makes retching noises. 

 

"Nick, the song's ending." Finchy quickly tells him.

 

So he just pecks Harry one more time, before going to his mic.

 

\--------------------

 

 

An hour later, Harry rushes over to Nick, kissing him just as the chorus to their single What Makes You Beautiful plays around them for the very first time. "Love you so much." Harry breathes into his mouth.

 

The cameras are definitely on them, but Nick could not care less. He just smiles and kisses Harry, before mumbling a "love you, too, Popstar," against his lips.


End file.
